The Two Happiest Days
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story tells about these two happy moments: When Herb proposes to Homer and when the two get married.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to: Dating and Adopting

The Two Happiest Days

Note: This will be my final HerbXHomer story.

Disclaimer: All I own this time is Danielle Ryan, Olivia Danger, Heather Young, Sarah Kite, and the story.

Chapter 1: Proposing

Herb and Homer had been dating now for three years, and Herb's feelings haven't faded nor have Homer's. Herb had decided to shut down Powell Motors, sell his mansion, and live in Springfield. So now he, Homer, and Danielle, who is now nine, are driving to Springfield, Herb, who was the one driving, looks at Homer and says, "You're amazing, my love." Homer places a hand on his brother's lap and says, "You too.", they hear Danielle laughing as she was watching Itchy and Scratchy in the back, this makes them smile. Homer looks in the rearview mirror and says, "You excited to attend Springfield Elementary?", she nods and says, "Yeah! Will Bart and Lisa be there too?", Homer nods and says, "Bart won't but Lisa will." Herb sighs and says, "I hope I can find a job." Homer looks at him and says, "I'm sure my old boss will easily hire you."

After two and a half weeks, Herb had got used to working for Mr. Burns. Anyways, at this point, Herb was ready to ask his brother to marry him, as they weren't getting any younger, and with Olivia now living in Springfield, he needed to seal the deal with Homer. He had already bought a ring, he was visiting Marge, he wanted her to be one of his bridesmaids. He was talking to her on the couch, he says, "Marge, I plan on proposing to Homer later today, so when it's time for the wedding, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids, my friends Heather Young and Sarah Kite will be my other two bridesmaids." Marge is thrilled to hear this, she hugs him and says, "This is amazing! You and Homie are totally adorable together, Herb. Also I'd be honored to be one of your bridesmaids.", he hugs her back.

Meanwhile Homer is at the park with Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and Danielle, Homer says to them while sitting on a bench, "I'm so happy to be back home." Lisa, who is sitting beside him, smiles, hugs him and says, "We missed you, dad." Bart was playing frisbee with Danielle and Maggie, Danielle says to him, "You're the coolest step-brother ever!", Bart smiles and says, "And you're a way past cool step-sister!" Lisa stands up, goes over, and begins playing frisbee with the other kids.

Herb then walks over, sits beside the man, puts his hands on his shoulders and says, "Hello my dearest. I've got an important question to ask you." Homer smiles, kisses his lover's left cheek, looks him in the eyes and says, "Go ahead and ask it, babe." Herb smiles, stands up, walks to where he's in front of Homer, gets on one knee, pulls out the box with the ring in it, looks at Homer and says, "We've been together for over three years now, and we're not getting any younger, so I was hoping that.." he opens the box revealing the ring, "..you'd marry me." Homer's eyes water up, he puts his left hand in front of his lips and says, "Oh my god! Herb! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Herb takes the ring out of the box, puts the box in his pant pocket, stands up, goes over, sits beside his now fiancee, placing the ring on his ring finger of his right hand and says, "Thank you, I promise you that I will never do what I did with Melissa." Homer then kisses the man, who kisses back.

End of chapter 1: Proposing

Next:

Chapter 2: The Wedding


	2. Chapter 2

The Two Happiest Days

Chapter 2: The Wedding

Note: I'm going to make Reverend Lovejoy marry Herb and Homer, if he doesn't actually do gay marriage ceremonies feel free to tell me in reviews.

It's been four months since Herb proposed to his dear brother, and now it's the day of the wedding. Homer chose to have Reverend Lovejoy marry him and Herb, which the reverend felt a little weird doing this but he accepted to do so. Herb and Homer were both getting dressed in their tuxedos, Homer looks at Herb and says, "You look amazing, my dear." Herb smiles and says, "You too, babe. You ready?", the man nods and says that he's been looking forward to this day for years, which makes the older brother smile and say, "Ohh you." Heather walks in and says, "Everyone's here." The two men nod and say that they'll be ready in two minutes. Heather then walks out, shutting the door behind her, Herb then grabs Homer's ass, squeezes it, and says, "My life revolves around you and Danielle now." Homer chuckles, smiles, puts his hands on the man's cheeks and says before kissing him, "You're my whole world."

After a couple minutes Reverend Lovejoy had reached the part of the ceremony where the vows are read so he says, "And now it's time for the vows, these two have written their own." Herb pulls out a small note card and reads it, "Homer, I no longer blame you for the ruination of my company, it was all my fault. You're an amazing brother and lover. I see what Marge saw in you. You mean everything to me." This makes the other man smile, he then pulls out a small note card and reads it, "Herb, you were kind enough to let me, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie stay with you. You may not have saw anything in me at first, but I saw much in you. You are the exact opposite of me, and that must be what attracted me to you. I am ready to live the rest of my life with you."

Reverend Lovejoy then says to Herb, "Herbert Powell, do you take Homer Simpson to be yours in health and sickness, through thick and thin, happiness and sadness, for long as you both shall live?", Herb nods and says, "I do." The reverend then looks at Homer and says, "Homer Simpson, do you take Herbert Powell to be yours in health and sickness, through thick and thin, happiness and sadness, for long as you both shall live?", Homer nods and says, "I do." Reverend Lovejoy shuts his book and says, "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you two husband and husband, you may kiss." Herb grabs Homer's collar and kisses him passionately, who kisses back.

The end


End file.
